Two Curls
by poochyena123
Summary: Egypt became very curious at Turkey's and Greece's curls then decided to make the curls touch.
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't ya get and leave me a-lone for once?!"

"Why you keep coming here in the first place!"

"All I do is go for a walk and ya happen to be here!:

"You're here to annoy my cats!"

Egypt sighs as Turkey and Greece began their duel against each other. All he wanted is to walk with Greece just for company until Greece 'sensed' Turkey nearby and had to go pick up a fight with him. Why can't they grow up for once and get over their past? He humph at the thought as he watches the two nations lock in a wrestle like stance. He sat down since it'll be awhile for the two to tired themselves so his mind wanders off a bit; until his attention was caught when Turkey grabbed Greece's curl which he received a bite on his arm. Turkey yelped and let's goes of the curl which wiggles.

Egypt watched the two more closely, not how the fight but rather the curls on both of them. He knew Greece got his from his mother, but for Turkey is was rather mysterious -considering it was similar to Greece-. As he thought about it, an idea popped in his head. What will happen if those two curls touch each other? Egypt ponders at the idea, figuring it would probably do nothing.

Greece manage to get behind Turkey, wrapping his arms underneath his and pull up which nearly lift Turkey off the ground. Turkey growls and yells out, struggling under the grip. A perfect chance for Egypt as he stood up swiftly and walks up to them, of course they didn't seem him coming until they both felt different hands grabbing their curls.

"E-eh? Egypt! What are ya-", Turkey spoke but Egypt pulled the curls together that barely manage touch each other.

The two froze at the contact which Egypt let's go fo the curls and backs away, thinking the two might jump on him, but instead they two just stood there. After few blinks, Greece let's go and backs off a bit, "Wha?" he mange to say almost dazed then sees Turkey," Turkey-chan! How are you?"

Turkey turns around which Egypt suspect a good punch in Greece face but instead, "Greece-sama! I didn't see you coming~" he sang.

Egypt could of sworn they just called each other in some sort of loving way or his head was beyond wandering off. Did they just- no way.., it can't be.

Greece went over and hugs Turkey," Mmm just walking with Egypt-san, my love." He KISSED, yes, KISSED Turkey's cheek which he RETURNED it.

"And not having me around? ", Turkey grins, "I am not sure if I should be jealous or not you sexy beast."

Greece giggles as he wrapped his arms around the Turk's waist," I won't cheat on you!" he purrs like any cat would, "You're my one and only love in this world."

Egypt gave himself a quick pinch on his arm to make sure this wasn't some drunken nightmare or any sort of dream. He felt pain which sank his world then look back at the two. Egypt gasp a little, making his face turn red as he sees the two Mediterranean countries kissing each other. Figuring this his one and only chance, he took out his camera that was hidden in his sleeves of his robe, snapping the two and quickly hid it back. Bad move as the camera made noise and caught the two attentions.

"Why Egypt, you're face is red. Are you enjoying this?" Turkey had that evil grin upon his masked face.

"How can you not? " Greece smiles, " You're so hot."

"Nah! You're the sexy beast here!"

Greece giggles and kissed him again then hears Egypt odd reaction to it so he pulls away and went to the small Arabian, "You're so red! Do you want a threesome?"

Egypt backs off quickly, shaking his head," N-no!"

"We can't have it now. There's a World Meeting here soon." Turkey spoke that made Egypt paled. "Best to get ready." He gave Greece a swift kiss, "See ya there my love."

Greece smiles and waves good bye then looks at Egypt, "We'll talk about this later." He walked away, leaving the man standing in dazed.

"Oh Allah, what have I done?" Egypt thought and quickly follows Greece, fearing of losing those two. He must fix this fast or else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we start the meeting nnnnnnnooooooowwww?", whined America as he sat in his chair, feet on top of the table obviously bored.

"NO you git! We're missing three nations and take your feet off the table!" snapped England who held the roll sheet as America groans and slipped his feet of the table which landed with a THUD.

"We can start without those Mediterraneans!" America whined now tapping his foot on the ground loudly.

"I have to agree with-"Japan started saying before Switzerland interrupted, "Three people won't change the whole world! Let's get this started!"

England sighs heavily, " Fine! We'll start without them." He sat down, grabbing his pen to mark them absent.

"About time! I have this heroic idea for global warming!" began America which everyone groans after hearing this nearly every meeting. "We'll start by-"

The doors open, everyone became quiet as Turkey and Greece came out…holding hands. England dropped his pen, America froze in spot, Switzerland nearly dropped his gun he carry around, Japan jaws dropped along with many other nations who jaws dropped.

"Sowwy we're late." Turkey spoke, taking his seat still holding hands with Greece who sat next to him. "We had um.." he glances at Greece who giggled, "Some traffic."

No one spoke as they tried-well trying- to digest what they are seeing. Egypt came in, his face still emotionless as ever but something hinted of nervousness as he took his seat next to Greece.

"G-glad you came," spoke America, "u-um…did something happened...along the way?"

"Nah, why would ya ask that?", Turkey smirks. Greece leans against him, nuzzling the Turk's shoulder happily. America clears his throat, "U-um…let's continue!"

All the nations were whispering as the pay no attention to America, who was struggling with his speech, as they watch the one pair nuzzling, giggling quietly and obviously teasing each other in a loving way. Japan felt something he wasn't sure what. Was he jealous? He watches more then notices the Egyptian looking very uncomfortable and…and guilty?

Hungary watched in utter shock for few minutes until she became suspicious. No way in million years those two would get together like that. Just no way. She narrowed her eyes, hands weaving in and out as she watched. Something HAD happened and someone was behind this. She admits she liked Turkey back in his Ottoman days and perhaps a little bit jealous. Of course she loves Austria but this was just...wrong (but very hot). Hungary wanted her camera so bad, figuring this maybe her one and only chance to see these two together. She humph as the nations slowly ignores the two nation's lovey dovey but how can they? She glances back at them and notice Egypt fidgeting. Why is he reacting so oddly?

Egypt prays and prays, Oh Allah let this day end faster! He kept glancing at the two to make sure they won't make out in public like they did on the way here, which explains this 'delay'. He jumps to every noise he heard like shifting in the chair or just plain sneezing scares him. What will they do if they found out HE did it? He twitched, fearing the worse. Egypt must, no, NEEDS to find a way to get them out before it gets even worse! He glances around, seeing almost everyone eyes off of them. Great now he can-

Turkey kissed Greece lightly on his cheek, whispering loudly," I love you."

Egypt felt his heart sank as the room went quiet and all staring at the trio.

"That's it! Turkey and Greece! What the bloody h*ll happen to you?!" England snapped with hint of shock in his voice. Egypt began to panic, fearing they would tell the whole world what he did.

"Nothing! We've been like this, right my love?" Greece purrs to Turkey who smiles happily. "Ya like-"

Egypt quickly stood up as Turkey spoke,"CR*P!" Now the nations stare at HIM-considering they hardly hear him speak-. Egypt eyes darted to everyone now he has their attention and not the two lovers. He quickly grabs their collars which they started protesting, worried from his strange action, and drags them out of the meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

Egypt managed to drag the two 'lovers' into the furthest private room he can get. He glances around to make sure no one was following, quickly shuts the door and locks it then glares at Turkey and Greece.

Turkey look dumfound to see Egypt, for small Arabian, to drag not one but two people this far. He noted himself not to pick up a fight with him," Really now, if ya wanted tha' threesome so badly…ya coulda of said so." He grins which quickly vanish as Egypt narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, Egypt is too shy for this…stuff, quit rushing...him, my love," Greece spoke up, not even phased by Egypt's glare or anything as he sprawled out on the floor," Beside...the meeting gets boring…let's have it now."

Egypt twitched, needing to make this stop NOW. He went up and grabs their curls and made them touch each other. Turkey was puzzled along with Greece who just stared at the Arabian man.

"Whatta ya doin'?" Turkey asked, watching Egypt let go with disbelief. "Hey Greece-chan, I think Egypt losing it or the sun got to his brains again." Greece merely shrugs. "Perhaps...Egypt you okay?"

Egypt just stares, trying to digest what just happen. .! He found every cussing word he can find in his mind that he can think of. WHY did it not work?! What did he do wrong!? He fidgeted, fearing this might be permanent. NO! There has to be a way! He tries to remember how it got started, ignoring the two Mediterraneans who kept trying to talk to him.

"Come oonnn Egypt! Quit being a shy and have some fun," Turkey whined, sitting at his spot just watching the nation walking back and forth. Greece was sitting on his lap, watching too though purring.

They were fighting…Egypt remembers when he did it when they were fighting. Would that mean-

"F*CK!" the Arabian yelled out, causing the two lovers to jump.

"I heard the magic word! Threesome it is!" Turkey cheered follow by Greece.

Egypt jumped, face turning red," N-no! I didn't mean-", He was suddenly grabbed by Turkey and pull down in their level.

"Now now, no chickening out." Turkey grins wider.

Hungary went up to Japan as the meeting was adjourned," What do you think about those Mediterraneans? Acting oddly huh? I mean Greece being AROUND Turkey is a yaoi omen of some sort!"

Japan jumped a little by Hungary's sudden topic," M-maybe they h0have finally reason themselves." He talked quietly then looks down. "I_I mean..Greece goes out..with a lot of people, right?"

Hungary leans down until they are nearly nose to nose," Like he did to you?" she winked as Japan paled," Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret but obvious something is up. Egypt was acting guilty. Maybe he put some his crazy curse on them or something."

"What do you mean by that? Why would Egypt do it?" he asked since nobody hardly see Egypt do anything…seriously.

Hungary shrugs and straights," Who knows but we have to find out don't we?" She grins.

Japan nods in agreement," H-hai…" he glances down at his lap where his camera rested, "H-how do we find them?"

Hungary smiles then giggles," Oh I have my ways~" she sang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit: So I saw they got rid of Egypt's long explanation to Hungary and japan because I didn't add space in them, to add a sensation of talking fast, so now it is fix.**

"A-are you sure they're down this hallway?" asked Japan as he followed Hungary who just randomly took off to the deepest part of the Union building.

Hungary stops and spun around, startling Japan as they were face to face again," Of course! My yaoi senses are telling me they are here…one of these rooms." She gesture the many doors around them. "It's the best spot! Away from everyone…they can yell all their pleasure loudly and-"

"Miss Hungary! Please don't go into detail!" Japan face was bright red as pictures popped up in his thoughts. Hungary simply smiles and prances off again.

"Oh come on! That' ruin-OOF!" before she could finish or even stop as someone came crashing into her bosom causing her to stumble back into Japan, who luckily caught in her in time. "Hey! Watch it- oohhhh~"

Both looking at the person, who sat there shaking his head from the collision, Egypt looks up and paled. His buttoned-up shirt was no longer button up or, rather seem to been ripped open as it exposed his bare chest. Hungary smile turn into a grin," Why Egypt! We were looking for you! My~ why is your shirt like that!" before Egypt could run away, Hungary reached out and grabbed his wrist in a death like grip," Did someone or two try to have-"

"H-Hungary…perhaps we should do this in another place," suggested Japan, who is standing next to a door which lead to an empty room," We can talk in here."

"Why, a good idea, Nihon!" Without even caring if Egypt spoke or protested, Hungary dragged him over to the room, grabbing Japan as well and shoved them both into the room then slams the door, locking it, "no one is going ANYWHERE until I get some answers." She looks at Egypt who stood in the middle of the room, in shock. "Now Egypt just relax~," she seem to sang, which made Egypt shiver visibly. "I just want to know how you made Turkey and Greece madly in love with each other." Seeing Egypt stubbornly refuse to speak, she stood guard over the door, "Egypt, the only way out is to SPEAK now speak!" Again, nothing.

"Perhaps I can help," spoke up Japan as he finally stepped out from his corner that he was hiding. Hungary looks back and gave him a smile as Japan approaches the frighten Arabian," You like to make trades right?" Seeing Egypt slowly nodding, Japan continued," We'll make a trade then. You answer our questions and we'll set you free and tell no one about this."

Hungary gave off a cheer, about to speak but Egypt quickly broke the in, " Turkey and Greece were fightinginfrontofmeasusual but I was watching 'sCurl which gave off an bizzareactionsoIdecidedtodoit to those two since they bothhavethesamecurlas they were fighting so I and well they fell in love. " Egypt took in a deep breath, going back to his usual quietness, leaving Hungary and Japan staring at him with odd looks.

Hungary finally broke the silence," WOW! I would have never guessed that! That's amazing discovery of yaoiness EVER!" She happily gave Nihon and hug and puts a arm around Egypt waist," Now it's my turn to make a trade."

Egypt glares at the strange female nation, "We made one...now let me go." He tried to pull away only to get pulled back.

"That was Japan's trade now this is MINE," she grins. "Obvious you tried getting them back to normal and it had failed, huh?" Seeing the Arabian going very quiet, her smile went even wider," And your theory is to get into their hot action and possibly get back to normal, right?" He nodded in response," So here's my trade: You go and see if your theory is correct and I promise not to tell anyone along with Japan here of course in exchange, you let me and Japan take pictures and watch."

Egypt's face went red from hearing Hungary's 'trade'. How to did he get himself in this mess? It was pure accident! Now everything turned around on him. He can't do it! A th…th..threesome…w…with….- he shook his head, forcing the images out of his mind, yet this could be the only way to bring those two back! Mind is a dazed moment, he didn't realize he agreed with Hungary's offer when he heard," That's great now let's head back to your room with them!" Before Egypt could explain, he found himself being drag like some doll to the hallway and gets shoved off toward the direction he came from. "Now," spoke Hungary," How many rooms down so we can find the window outside and watch." It was more a demand than asking, which Egypt found himself staring at her though already too late to find an escape he answered, "Three rooms down…"

Hungary happily smiled,"Great! Just give us a moment and we'll be there!' She grabbed poor Japan who seem lost to all this and ran off, leaving Egypt trapped. He sighed heavily, face blushing horribly red as he turns around and head back. It wouldn't be bad, right? Maybe Turkey and Greece already…done…it…and left! Yea…yea. He kept his gaze down, thinking it over but his mind filled with images of Turkey molesting his soft skin and Greece nibbling his ears. GAHH! What am I thinking? Egypt thought then realized he was standing in front of the door. Taking in a deep shaky breath, Egypt opens the door and enters.


End file.
